


Volvió

by PasitaErmac



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Espectrofilia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasitaErmac/pseuds/PasitaErmac
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dick, Damian esta deshecho
Relationships: DickDami - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Volvió

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

Cuando llegué a la mansión después de la muerte de Grayson fue horrible. Todo era más apagado, y Bárbara está todo el tiempo aquí, trata de consolarme pero no puede, y nada podrá.

—Damian. 

La voz de mi padre invade mi habitación, de seguro no sabe que hacer, de todos sus hijos fue Grayson el que se fue.

—Yo... Sabía de su relación.

Bajé la mirada pues era obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, era Batman después de todo.

Siento mis manos frías por que la sangre ni a corrido por mis puños en un rato, quiero llorar pero su mirada esta sobre mí.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo?

—Puedes quedarte esta noche.

Bien, eso era mejor, no tendría que salir a jugar al superheroe. Me acosté con lágrimas en mis ojos, mi garganta duele por el nudo y lo dejó salir todo. 

—¿Por que te fuiste Grayson? Prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo.

Abrace la almohada contra mi pecho el cual a estado comprimido desde que me enteré de la noticia. No, yo... Yo quiero estar con él, nos hubiéramos ido juntos.

No sólo perdí a mi hermano, perdí a mi pareja, me medidor, aquel que se quedó conmigo para demostrarme que siempre había un mañana, que todo mejoraría.

—Nada va mejorar ahora...

Murmuro a la nada, quizá el me escucha y esta aquí.

Me levanté a las dos de la mañana para darme una ducha, no encienden los focos, me parece innecesario, aún si me resbalo en la bañera tendría la mala suerte de seguir vivo.

—Que raro...

Yo siempre dejo la cortina del baño cerrada, pero estaba abierta, o al menos no la sentí.  
Durante el tiempo que estoy dentro me sentía extraño, no estaba solo, encendí el foco y descubrí mi equivocación, no había nadie.

Mi corazón pulsa tan rápido que siento como late en mis oídos, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve miedo.  
Acabe mi baño rápido para salir, encendí la luz de mi habitación viendo la hora.

—2:52...

La sorpresa esta ahí, yo sentí que sólo habían pasado 10 minutos. 

Me recoste en la cama, pienso en Grayson y lo culpo por mi insomnio. Me levantó un par de veces a cerrar la ventana, se volvía a abrir siempre.

—Alfred.

Llamó al mayordomo por el teléfono.

—¿Si amo Damian?

Tragó saliva, me sentí tranquilo al saber que no estoy solo.

—¿Tienes algo para dormirme? —mi voz suena tranquila, pero acababa de dar un salto por que la maldita ventana se abrió a la par. —¿Sabes que le paso a mi ventana? No cierra.

—Amo ¿Debo recordarle que fue usted quien la forzó para escaparse?

—Cierto.

—En un rato más le llevaré una infusión.

Colgué el teléfono para volver a cerrar la ventana, esta vez amarre ambos seguros con una camisa, sólo así se quedaron bien cerrados.

Suspire.  
Pennyworth deja el té en mis manos, sé que el también está triste, sólo nos apoyamos con la mirada y él se va a seguir con sus trabajos nocturnos.

Tome la infusión con tragos lentos, son las 3:15 cuando el sueño me golpea como un yunke. Bueno, seguramente era lo que le daba a Batman para lidiar con sus pesadillas.

***

Hace minutos tenía sueño, cuando abro los ojos son las 3:33 a.m. Y sin explicación siento miedo, mucho miedo.

_Pennyworth_

Las palabras no salen de mi boca y eso me asusta más. Pero no tanto como las cortinas ondeando con fuerza de la ventana que había cerrado. No veo a nadie ni nada, más siento miedo, pánico, quiero gritar.

Sólo puedo mover mis ojos, y es así cuando veo que la sabana vuela lejos de mí, las cortinas se despegan y se acercan a mí como si cubrieran una figura.

_Padre_

Mi respiración es pesada, tengo miedo y comienzo a llorar, estoy lagrimeando cuando siento como dos manos abren mis piernas y me despojan de mis prendas. El deseó de salir corriendo es latente, los pedazos de tela se enredadan en mi miembro y comienzan a masturbarme, no sé que está pasando y realmente comienzo a cansarme de pelear contra esto. El tiempo ni siquiera avanza.

Algo se siente en mi entrada, esta baboso y húmedo pero no veo nada, nada, no hay nada y sin embargo siento como comienzan a meter algo dentro de mí.

_N-no, no, duele_

La cortina vuelta también y no hay nadie debajo, más sin embargo siento sus estocadas y como es que mi miembro esta duro. Hay partes de mí que estan hundidas como si alguien me estuviera tomado de la cintura y otra en mi hombro para mantenerme acostado.

_Ah, ah~ mierda, duele, duele mucho_

Mi boca es abierta, no hay nada pero siento algo húmedo y baboso, es un beso, algo me está besando suciamente, me hace babear y se que estoy sonrojado.

Me abandone al deseo, puedo mover mis caderas para sentir mejor lo que sea que tenga dentro.

_Grayason...

_Dime Dick, babybird...

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis ojos, siento como me abre incluso más que cuando estaba vivo, no necesito saber qué es, sólo tomarlo como si fuera mi novio, mi Dick.

—Dick...

Es la palabra que sale de mi boca antes de venirme, mi mente se nubla, todo es negro.

****

Al abrir mis ojos me levantó de golpe, son las 7 de la mañana, mis sabanas y cortinas están a la otra mitad de la habitación, estoy desnudo pero lo asocio a que salí de bañarme así.

—Dios...

De mi entrada sale algo baboso, pesado, como plasma.  
Eso sin contar las marcas en mi cuerpo, me siento algo sucio al ver que mi orgasmo esta ahí, disperso por el colchón.

Me levanté desnudo para ir a la ventana, los seguros están ahí, derechos y sirven.

—T-Te esperaré esta noche mi Dick.

Murmure cerrando las ventanas sintiendo la corriente de aire acariciar mi cuerpo, y un pequeño petirrojo negro con alitas azules.

—Muy temprano para ti ¿No?

Sonreí para arreglar el desastre y darme un baño.


End file.
